


The Sun Makes You Shine

by artsy_and_anxious



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Solangelo Babies, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsy_and_anxious/pseuds/artsy_and_anxious
Summary: It's your basic three days in the infirmary fic. Will and Nico both have crushes on each other and  hijinx ensue.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	1. I

As Nico jogged away from Percy and Annabeth, he felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest. All his life, he's been afraid of anyone finding out about him. But now it seemed so easy! Nico felt as if he could shout it from the rooftops!

That is, until he came face to face with Will.

"So, are you ready for your stay in the infirmary?"

"Uh.."

As Nico looked into Will's eyes, any confidence suddenly seeped out of him. He was back to being shy and nervous.

"Nico, are you feeling alright?"

Will suddenly placed his hand on Nico's forehead, sending him into a blushing fit.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Great!"

Will's face broke out in a shining grin, making Nico feel as if he was going to combust. To make matters worse, Will grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the infirmary.

"So, luckily for you, I was able to score you a private room. That's not easy, you know, but my sister owed me a favor."

"You really didn't have to do that, Will."

"Oh, it's no big deal! I just figured that you wouldn't want to be constantly surrounded by people for three whole days."

_He's so thoughtful. Wait what?_

Nico started blushing all over again.

As he was pulled into the entrance of the infirmary, he caught a glimpse of Percy giving him a thumbs up with a giant grin on his face.

Nico realized that he was still holding Will's hand but, weirdly, he didn't seem to want to let go.

Will led them to a room with a singular bed and light shining through the curtains.

"Alright, just sit there for a bit, and I'll be back to check your vitals in a minute."

"Will, I-," Nico started, but realized that he had no idea what to say. Even so, Will was looking at him expectantly.

"I-I just wanted to say th-thank you."

"For what?"

Will's head was tilted like a confused puppy.

 _Cute_.

"Uh... for caring about me."

"Oh," Will suddenly said, surprised, "You're welcome, I guess. But, between you and me, you're worth caring about."

Will gave him another bright grin and left the room.

Nico decided, then and there, that he would do anything to see that smile again.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them being cute, and Will helps Nico fall asleep.

Nico picked at a loose thread on his tattered shirt as he waited. Once the battle was over he immediately went to change into something clean. However, upon entering his cabin, he realized that most of his clothes were in the under world, in his fathers palace. The only thing he could find was an old shirt that had been through a few too many battles and was something his mama would describe as "ratty". Honestly, he just wanted something that wasn't about too fall apart.

As if on cue, Will walked in, carrying a bright orange camp shirt.

"Uh, I know it's not your usual style, but I figured you might want something else to wear," he said, grinning sheepishly, "At the very least, its clean."

"Thanks."

Will tossed the shirt over to Nico, who caught it easily.

"Oh, uh, can you..." He trailed off, blushing.

Will's head did that cute little puppy-tilt thing again before realization crossed his face.

"Oh! Yeah sure!"

He quickly turned around and put a hand over his eyes for good measure.

'This boy's going to be the death of me,' Nico thought as he unbuttoned the shirt as fast as he could before slipping on the new shirt. As soon as it was fully on he noticed a problem

"Whoa, this thing is giant." He looked down at himself; practically drowning in fabric. The hem was about mid thigh and the sleeves were almost to his elbows.

"Is it?" Will quickly turned back around. "Oh, I guess it is. Sorry, its one of mine; everyone else was busy and I didn't want to go through their stuff. I'll ask Chiron for one in your size tomorrow. For now, this'll have to do."

Nico, internally, was losing his mind.

'I'm wearing his shirt, I'm wearing his shirt, I'm wearing his shirt, I'm wearing his shirt...' The phrase repeated in his head like a mantra as he tried to fight the ever-growing blush on his face. 

'Okay everything's fine. Calm down, it's not like you're in love with him or anything.'

"Okay, let's get those vitals checked, and then you'll be ready for some good old fashioned rest." Will suddenly grabbed his hand and placed a gentle touch to his wrist.

'Oh gods.' 

"Hmmm. Your pulse seems pretty fast. Here, let's get your temperature. Say ahh." 

Nico obliged and Will stuck a thermometer under his tongue.

"Whoa, 95.8. That's really low. Like, really low."

"Oh, uh yeah. That's how I've always been." Nico shifted on the bed uncomfortably. "My father says it normal for his kids. Hazel is the same way, so was Bianca."

"Well, as long as it's normal. Are you sure you don't want another blanket or something, though?"

Nico couldn't think of anything he wanted more. The well air-conditioned infirmary seemed almost as freezing as the underworld and he was doing everything in his power to keep from shivering. 

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble, but it's really not a big deal."

Will laughed at this.

"Well, luckily for you, neither is getting more blankets. I'll get you some as soon as we're done.

Will continued to go through the motions of a check up and, when he was done scribbling results on a little form, he turned to Nico.

"So I guess I'll let you get some rest. Do you need help falling asleep?"

"Uh, yeah I think so."

After spending so much time in the underworld, it always seemed a bit too bright, making it hard to fall asleep during the day. Hazel seemed to share his problem, being the only one of the seven who didn't immediately take a nap after a morning of training.

He expected Will to pull out a bottle of melatonin gummies that Hazel gave him when he couldn't sleep. Instead, Will grabbed both his hands and started to hum a sweet song.

Nico briefly considered pulling his hands away, before quickly deciding against it. Will's hands were remarkably warm, unlike his, which were always cool to the touch, and he could feel himself growing sleepy. His eyes soon widened, though, as soon as he noticed that thin tendrils of light were extending from Will's hands.

"Wha..." He started before feeling another wave of exhaustion, leaving him unable to do more than blink slowly.

Will continued to hum, but smiled and looked up through the curtain of hair in his face.

Nico felt himself start to tilt back quickly before Will quickly caught him and tipped him slowly back, cradling his head to keep him from hitting it on the bed post.

The last thing Nico saw was Will smiling sweetly while brushing the hair out of his face, continuing to hum the entire time.

Nico somehow found the strength to smile back before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this ones longer! Anyway here's chapter two, I hop you liked it. Please comment any feedback you have!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has some breakfast and visitors!

Nico opened his eyes before quickly screwing them shut again. He could see the sun rising through the window, a thin beam landing directly in his eyes.

He felt so warm.

'I guess Will got that blanket after all.'

"Oh, Nico! You're awake!"

'Speak of the devil.'

He forced his eyes back open and looked at the open door. There, Will was was standing with a tray full of food.

"You slept through lunch and dinner yesterday, so I figured you'd be hungry." He set the tray on the nightstand beside the bed. On it, Nico saw more food than he had eaten years. There were grits, biscuits, hash-browns, pancakes, fruit, the list goes on.

"You expect me to eat all of this? I don't think..."

Will burst into laughter.

"No, no, we're sharing it," he clarified. "I'm going to eat here with you."

"You don't want to eat with your siblings?"

'Why would he give up eating with his siblings, just for me?'

"Well, you're in no condition to go to the mess hall, and I don't just want to leave you."

"You don't have to do-"

"Nico." Will placed a warm hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. "I want to. Everything I do for you, whether it's getting you a room to yourself or getting you breakfast, I want to do it."

Nico stared back into his blue eyes, and saw only sincerity.

'He... he really cares, doesn't he?'

"I- yeah okay."

Will beamed at him before retracting his arm and gesturing to the tray of food.

"Okay then. So, we've got a good old fashioned southern brunch, it's the perfect comfort food."

Nico grabbed two pancakes and a biscuit and put them on his plate. Will, meanwhile, grabbed a helping of everything; soon his plate was plied high.

"Aren't doctors supposed to eat healthy? Half of those things are smothered in butter."

Will tipped his head back and laughed, again.

"My mama always said the calories don't count if you eat them on a Sunday morning," he laughed. "In all seriousness, though, I hardly ever eat like this; today's a celebration!"

"Why? What are we celebrating?"

"As of today, all injuries from the battle have been accounted for and taken care of. All we have left are basic stuff. You know, dehydration and what not. Nothing that can't be cured with a bit of rest."

"Well, cheers to that."

Nico raised up his biscuit and Will did the same, hitting them together like champagne glasses. Both burst into giggles soon after. 

As they were eating, Will suddenly perked up in realization.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he said, through a mouth of biscuit, "Percy and Jason stopped by earlier, they wanted to know if they could see you. I turned them away because you were asleep but, now that you're awake, I figured I should ask. Are you cool with me letting them in?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess? Gods, I hope Percy's not mad at me."

Will tilted his head.

"Why would he be mad at you? What did you say to him yesterday?"

"Oh, no, nothing bad. I just... surprised him. If anything he's probably just upset that I walked away without giving him a chance to process."

This seemed to be enough of an answer for Will and he stood while gathering the empty plates.

"Well, if it helps, he didn't seem mad, just worried. If you're ready to see them, I can them know."

"Uh, yeah. That should be fine."

"Great! I'll get them while I drop off the dishes. Oh! I'll get you a shirt while I'm at it."

After Will walked out of the room, Nico flopped back onto the pillows with a huge grin on his face.

'He's so sweet!,' he thought. 'Like, he's the most caring person I've ever met.'

Everything was going great, for once. The war was over, he just came out, and he's just made a new friend; in Nico's mind everything was finally going well for him.

'Maybe everything is going to be okay'

"Oh. My. Gods."

'Or, maybe not.'

He lifted his head off the pillow and looked up at the people standing in the doorway.

"Jason, Jason, look! He's wearing color! And, he was smiling!"

"Yes, I can see that," Jason said, looking exasperatedly at Percy. "Sorry, Nico. I tried to tell him to be chill."

"It's fine"

Nico sat up, and looked down to his lap.

"So..." he started, "You're n-not mad? At me, I mean."

"Oh Gods no, Nico. I'm so sorry if I gave you reason to believe... I'm nothing but happy for you."

If he didn't know any better, Nico could've swore that Percy was getting choked up. But, because he was so nice, he decided not to mention it.

Instead, he opened his arms; a clear invitation for a hug.

Percy gasped. Jason started to tear up.

Both of them perched on the bed and wrapped their arms around him.

"You guys are such crybabies. Thanks for visiting me, though. It's nice to see you, I guess."

The two pulled back and laughed, and Nico felt a grin spread on his face.

"See I told you he wouldn't be mad."

Will was standing in the door with a smug look on his face. Nico, in retaliation, stuck out his tongue, only causing Will to laugh.

"Here," he said, chuckling, "I got this for you. At least you won't have to wear mine anymore."

As he tossed over the camp shirt, Nico died internally.

He spared a glance at Jason and Percy. Jason looked shocked, but seemed willing to let it go; Percy, on the other hand, had a broad grin on his face.

Will seemed to realize his error and backed out of the room sheepishly, all the while followed by Nico's best glare.

"Whelp, I'll leave you guys to it. Lots to do, you know?"

'I'm going to kill him'

"So, uh, you and Will, huh?"

"Nope! No! I am not having this conversation with you, Percy. Besides it's not even like that."

"Well, you are wearing each others clothes," Jason snickered.

"I thought you were on my side."

"Hey, I just call it like I see it."

Nico buried his face in the pillows and groaned.

"You're jumping to conclusions. I just didn't have anything else to wear," he said, his voice coming out muffled.

"And he gave you his shirt? That's so sweet," Percy said, laying a hand on his back.

Nico groaned into the pillow again.

"I know. How am supposed to not fall for him."

Nico realized his mistake as soon a the squeals reached his ears.

"Our little baby Nico has fallen in love!"

"I have not!"

Nico sat up and playfully shoved the two off the bed, leaving the sprawled out on the floor.

"Seriously though," Percy said grinning up at him, "I'm glad you're putting yourself out there. I have a good feeling about this."

'Funnily enough, I do too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This one's a bit longer and I'm pretty proud of it. Please like and comment if you liked it, it's really motivating!


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets Kayla, Will's little sister, and finds out some news.

The three boys talked for hours, most of which was fill with Jason and Percy teasing Nico. However, when dinner came, the two older boys had to leave.

"Listen, Nico, " Percy paused as he was standing to leave. "We'll visit anytime you want. Just tell Will to go find us, and we'll be here."

Nico smiled to himself.

"I know, Percy. Thanks."

Percy and Jason beamed at him before walking out.

Nico sighed and fell back on the pillows.

After only about five minutes of sitting with nothing to do, he got up to find will.

'I may not be allowed to leave, but maybe he has something for me to do.'

He gathered up the quilt on the bed, wrapped it around his shoulders like a cape, and wandered barefoot through the infirmity.

As he walked around, he finally took in his surroundings. He'd never been in the infirmary before this visit, so he didn't really know what it looked like. Even when he entered Will was dragging him and he didn't get a good look. It looked like a traditional cabin from the outside but, inside, it seemed almost like a genuine hospital. Everything was remarkably clean, and there were multiple rooms full of supplies. 

As he took in his surroundings, he felt himself collide with something, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Nico?"

He looked up and saw Kayla, Will's little sister.

"What are you doing out here? Will said that you were with Percy and Jason."

She reached her hand down to help him up, which Nico gladly accepted.

"They just left for dinner. I figured if I have nothing else to do, I might as well help out. So, I went to find Will and ask for something to work on," Nico said as he stood, brushing off his quilt.

When she heard this, Kayla gave off the signature Apollo-kid smile.

"Wow, Will was right; you really are sweet," she declared, before her eyes widened and her mouth snapped shut.

"He said that?"

Her eyes widened even more and she grabbed his hands.

"Oh my Gods, you can't let him know I told you that. He would totally kill me!" 

Nico had only seen Kayla in the heat of battle and had never witnessed this side of her. She seemed like a normal twelve year old.

He chucked, pulling his hands free.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," he said, reaching up to ruffle her hair, something that always did with Hazel.

She broke out into a grin again, and grabbed his unoccupied hand, dragging him behind her.

They walked through the winding hallways, passing through various empty rooms and hallways.

"Well, Will is getting some rest in the cabin, so I'm taking over his shift. There's not much to do right now, but you could always help me make the beds."

They finally stopped in front of a linen closet full of sheets, blankets, and a giant laundry hamper.

"Here."

Kayla piled a mountain of sheets and blankets into his arms and pulled the hamper out.

As Nico followed behind her to various rooms, they chatted together; mostly about the other Apollo kids. They talked about the singers and archers, before eventually landing on healers. With that, the conversation moved to Will.

"Did you know he can do healing magic?" Kayla struggling with some fitted sheets as she said it.

"Can he?"

"Totally! He mostly uses it to put people to sleep, though."

"Oh, yeah. He used it on me yesterday."

"Oh? How long did it take?"

"For what?"

"The sleep spell, duh."

Nico thought back to the day before. He wasn't really keeping track of the time, he just immediately felt drowsy. Still, it couldn't of been long at all.

"Uh, maybe ten seconds?"

Kayla froze her endeavor and looked up suddenly.

"What? What did I say?" Nico's mind was racing as she continued to stare at him.

'Is she mad at me? Did I say something wrong?'

"Could you repeat that?" Her voice was suddenly deadly serious.

"It took about ten seconds for me to fall asleep. Is that bad?"

Suddenly, her whole demeanor changed and she let out a squeal of joy.

"Congratulations," she cheers, clapping her hands together. "I'm so happy that Will has finally found a boyfriend!"

"Wait what?"

"I mean, I guess I should have seen it coming. After all, Will has had a crush on since you for years now."

"Hold on..."

"It took you two long enough! You have no idea how many rants I've had to endure. If I had to hear about how 'Nico's hair is so cute and fluffy' one more time, I was going to lose it."

"Kayla!"

Nico placed a hand over her mouth to quiet her next interruption.

"Will and I aren't... together."

Confused, Kayla tilted her head; a perfect imitation of her brother.

'Must be an Apollo-kid thing' 

"We're not a couple. We've never been a couple. Why would you think that?" He said as he removed his hand from her face.

"Well, you fell asleep in ten seconds." Upon seeing Nico's confused face, she elaborated. "Healing magic takes a lot of trust. If Will were to perform it on a total stranger, it would take about an hour for them to fall asleep. Even when Will uses it on me, it takes about a minute! It takes so much trust to get it down to ten seconds. I've seen married couples who aren't that good!"

"So, if I fell asleep so fast, it means Will really trusts me?"

Kayla sighed and rested her hands on her hips. 

"Not just that. You really trust him too. Like, an insane amount."

"How insane?"

"When magic is used, the person being healed is putting their life into the healer's hands. That's why it usually takes so long; you are putting yourself in an extremely vulnerable state. Most people, even me, feel this instinct of panic when their being healed. So, if it happened within ten seconds, the person being healed would need to trust them more than anything. It's like if somebody asked you to jump off a building; most people wouldn't do it right away."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, whoa. On the other side, Will must really like and trust you if he used magic. Just like you trust him to not kill you, he trusts you to not turn violent when you feel that initial panic."

"But I didn't even feel anything. I was just immediately relaxed."

"Well, no wonder he likes you! You two have an immediate bond; usually people work for years to get this sort of thing." 

"I..." He felt his head spinning. "We're not... I'm sure he doesn't..."

Nico sat down on the newly made bed and put his head in his hands.

Kayla sat next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"Do you... not like him back?"

"No, no, I do it's just," Nico looked up at her. "Kayla, I was raised in the 1930s. Back then, gay people were arrested. The thought of being openly gay..." He looked away as his eyes teared up. "And, I know people are more accepting now, but I don't want Will to feel stuck in a relationship where his partner is too scared to be open."

"Oh, Nico." Kayla wrapped her arms around him, once again reminding him of Hazel. "Will wouldn't mind at all, I promise. And, besides, it's not like he's come out either."

"He hasn't?" Nico sniffled.

"No, not really. The only reason I told you was because I thought you two were already together."

Nico wrapped his arms around Kayla and she hugged back.

The two were still embracing when Will walked in, looking down at a clipboard.

"Kayla, have you seen..." Will started, before looking up. "Oh, hey Nico. What are you doing in here?"

Nico smiled at Will, wiping his eyes.

"I've decided to adopt Kayla. She's my new baby sister."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around him once again, and Will smiled down at both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just got a new fish and I've been busy making sure he's adjusting to his tank. Anyway, please like and comment, it would really make my day! Also, the first one to comment info about their oc will get it featured in the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first multi-chapter fic and my first dive into the pjo fandom. I know chapter 1 is real short, but the others are way longer. Please leave feedback in the comments, it really helps!


End file.
